The Confession Aftermath
by NinjaNovelist
Summary: "Lift your legs." Missing moment, taking place just after 'the scene.' Spoilers for The Prom Equivalency


**Here's my tumblr (because I do that now) oneshot that I wrote today to help me cope with feels. Enjoy!**

"Lift your legs."

One day Amy hoped that her boyfriend would be saying those words to her under _very _different circumstances, but for now she was perfectly happy obliging in this context as well. She moved her feet into the air long enough for Sheldon to place a few pillows on the couch, in order to elevate her feet as soccermom09 had dictated. Sighing in content as she felt her heart begin calming already, Amy closed her eyes and let her head rest gingerly on Sheldon's beloved spot.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Amy felt Sheldon's presence draw nearer as he stooped down so his face was level with hers. "I could put a cold rag on your head."

"Thank you, but I don't have a fever."

"I could sing to you."

"I'm not sick."

She could just see Sheldon pursing his lips, thinking of a way to fulfill his relationship obligations to take care of her in times of need. "I could… prepare a hot beverage."

That was enough to pry Amy's eyes open, and she turned her head to look at him in surprise. "That's what you do when someone's upset."

Sheldon bit his lip, turning his gaze away. "I know."

Amy used a forearm to prop her upper body up. "Do you think I'm upset? Because of what you said?"

His eyes continued to roam across the room, sparing a glance at everything but her. "Upon reflection, I realize I may have been… presumptuous. I didn't give you a chance to finish what you were saying and just jumped to conclu-"

Amy's hand shot up to rest on his cheek, and whatever else he was planning to tell her died on his lips. "Oh Sheldon-" She paused a moment, attempting to reign in her emotions. "How could you possibly think I felt otherwise?"

Sheldon tipped his head so she was fully cupping his face, looking at her like she was holding his world in the palm of her hand. "I didn't at first, but then you didn't say it back, and you started panicking…" he trailed off, his eyes shifting a bit before training onto hers again. "And I remembered when Leonard first told Penny he loved her and she broke up with him."

Her heart broke for him as she looked at her Sheldon, no longer seeing the man laying himself bare before her but the broken little boy watching his parents scream at each other to his face, then his surrogate parents tip-toe around each other in the hall for months.

"Well for what it's worth," she said, thumb brushing his cheek in a way she'd been longing to do for years. "I love you, Sheldon Cooper."

He smiled, expression turning almost devious. "I don't want you to say it just because social convention dictates it."

Amy snorted, not in the least bit ladylike, but Sheldon was grinning back and she didn't give a damn. He didn't say it again, the look in his eyes repeating the words back to her.

After they quieted down, Sheldon gazed at her just a moment more before tearing himself from both her gaze and hand to busy himself with her wrist. After a moment's concentration, he spoke again. "It seems as though your pulse has returned to its natural pace. Crisis averted, Dr. Fowler."

Amy smiled again. "Thank you, Dr. Cooper. Now that that's all settled, I believe we are just in time to be fashionably late for our first prom."

Because he was still Sheldon, he rolled his eyes before rising to his feet, keeping a firm hold on her wrist as he gently tugged her up to a sitting position. She swung her legs around and was just about to stand herself when her boyfriend abruptly sat down again. "Amy, you're my prom date."

She blinked at him. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah."

"So that makes this a Date Night."

Suddenly catching on, Amy grinned cheekily. "Why, I suppose it does."

"Right. Okay." He looked down at their hands, his thumb swiping around her pulse one, two, three times before glancing shyly back up at her. Then he breathed quickly through his nose, steeling his nerves, and swooped down to push his lips into her own.

He kissed her with a passion he had only been brave enough to use once before, on a vintage train in Napa Valley. His mouth moved rhythmically over hers, his other hand sneaking around her waist just as she moved to hold the back of his neck. They kept at it longer than ever before, and it wasn't until they parted that they realized they were virtually pressed against each other.

Still breathing heavily, Sheldon let go but not without obvious reluctance. "So. Amy Farrah Fowler," he said, getting to his feet and extending a hand. "Will you go to prom with me?"

It seemed that tonight Amy could not stop smiling, because there it was again as she accepted his hand. "Nothing would delight me more."

As the couple made their way hand in hand out the door and up the stairs, Sheldon turned his head to hers. "Though I understand now that you are not upset, the offer for a beverage still stands."

Amy glanced over, smiling wryly and eyes beaming. "Just tepid water, please."


End file.
